


A Kiss to Seal It

by Merfilly



Category: Birds of Prey (TV)
Genre: Community: halfamoon, Drabble, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-14
Updated: 2016-02-14
Packaged: 2018-05-20 11:00:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6003304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Title says it all</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Kiss to Seal It

Dinah looked entirely too young when she had that look, the one that said 'just kiss already' on her face.

Fortunately, Barbara thought the kissing was actually warranted this time, and reached up, grabbing Helena's neck and reeling her in.

Helena smirked into the kiss for a moment, before nipping at Barbara's lips, trying to take control. After a long moment, she had to concede; Barbara's experience had her fully on top there.

As they parted, both women looked satisfied and ready for more.

"Now, this is a partnership worth keeping forever," Helena said, making Barbara grin and Dinah cheer.


End file.
